


Tony the (Not So) Friendly Ghost (Toward Nick Fury, at Least)

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is a Ghost
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Nick Fury sudah cukup muak berurusan dengan Tony Stark ketika mekanik itu masih hidup. Dosa apa dia sampai harus direcoki lagi oleh Iron Man, dengan wujud yang berbeda?***"Sekali lagi kau lempar cangkir kopiku, aku panggilkan pendeta.""Aku pikir kau atheis!"





	Tony the (Not So) Friendly Ghost (Toward Nick Fury, at Least)

Nick Fury, direktur SHIELD, merasa muak terhadap penghuni baru yang menempel terus dengannya. 

Sebenarnya, 'menempel' bukanlah jata yang tepat. Seharusnya, 'mengekori ke mana-mana meskipun beresiko dilempari kutukan'. Ya, itu kata yang pas, batin Nick dengan geram. 

Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, not-so-playboy, philantrophist (ngakunya sih begitu), sudah mati setelah menjentikkan jari dan menghapuskan armada Thanos. Sayangnya, jiwanya masih mondar-mandir seenak hati di dunia orang hidup, dan kelihatanhya tujuannya hanyalah untuk merecoki seorang direktur tertentu. Terutama karena direktur tersebut selalu merecoki anak magangnya. 

Setiap kali Nick mencoba menghubungi Peter Parker alias Spiderman (meskipun seringnya selalu diarahkan ke pesan suara), pasti barang-barang di kantornya atau di kamar apartemennya, akan mendadak bergerak sendiri, terlempar, atau melayang di udara. 

Nick tidak takut hantu. Dia sudah mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada hantu. Lagipula, secara teknis, dia juga sempat menjadi 'hantu' saat menjadi korban Thanos. Ia juga tidak percaya dengan kepercayaan atau agama. Tapi, sejak arwah terkutuk ini mengganggunya, ia selalu punya dorongan kuat untuk menelepon pendeta dan membayarnya untuk mengguyur Tony dengan air suci. 

Malam ini, malam keempat belas di bulan Juli, adalah untuk kesekian kalinya dorongan itu muncul di benak Nick. Ia sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan di kamarnya ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa ada keadaan gawat di pelabuhan. Dengan sedikit geram, Nick meraih handphone dan menekan nomor kontak Peter. Seandainya, seandainya ada superhero lain yang bisa ia hubungi selain anak magang Stark ini, ia akan langsung menyewa mereka saja. The Defenders menolak untuk bekerja pada organisasi. Sayang sekali. 

Benar tebakannya, setelah beberapa saat handphone-nya berdering, ia langsung dialihkan ke pesan suara. Nick menghela napas dan mematikan gadgetnya, kembali menenggelamkan diri ike tumpukan laporan yang harus diselesaikannya. 

Tapi tentu saja malamnya tidak akan berakhir semudah itu. 

"Mengganggu anak magangku lagi, Fury?" Sebuah suara tanpa tubuh berkata. Meskipun tak berwujud fisik, suara menyebalkan itu tidak mungkin salah. 

"Merecokiku lagi, Stark? Dia bahkan tidak menjawab. Kau tidak perlu menggangguku," sahut Nick tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari file yang dibacanya. Suara dengusan terdengar dari udara kosong. 

"Satu, kau tetap saja mengganggunya, dan dua, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Nick mengernyit dan bisa membayangkan Stark dengan jelas menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, seperti anak kecil. 

"Sejak kapan kau punya kerjaan selain menggangguku setelah kau berubah jadi hantu?" Tanyanya pahit, mengingat masa-masa damai yang dulunya dengan mudah ia miliki. 

Cangkir kopinya melayang di udara dan terdiam di satu tempat, seakan Stark mengangkatnya untuk diminum. 

"Aku rindu minum kopi," hela sang bekas mekanik. Gelas di udara itu bergerak dengan acak, membuat tetesan-tetesan kopi panas mengotori lantai berkarpet. Nick menghela napas panjang. 

"Terserah." Direktur SHIELD itu sudah mencoba berbagai macam taktik untuk mengusir tamu tak diundang ini. Hari ini, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan si jailangkung (datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar? Haha, ngerti?), berharap itu akan membuatnya bosan dan akhirnya pergi. 

Tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil. 

Ia menunduk tepat pada waktunya untuk menghindari cangkir kopinya yang terlempar dan menabrak dinding -- untungnya tidak pecah, hanya saja kopinya menggenang di lantai. Dengan emosi, ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja. 

"Stark! Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu! Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan aku hanya mencoba satu kali! Kenapa kau tidak merecokinya saja?! Dia akan jauh lebih senang dariku kalau tahu Tony Stark masih ada di sini!"

"Poin terakhir masuk akal. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melempar cangkir kopi itu -- entah bagaimana, aku juga bingung."

"Terserah! Kalau kau masih tidak mau pergi, paling tidak jangan merusak barang-barangku!"

"Tidak janji, ya," yup, itu Stark yang biasa. 

"Sudah, balik sana ke alam kubur! Atau ke tempat anakmu, atau ke mana saja terserah. Kenapa juga kau menggangguku terus sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak sempat melakukannya saat aku masih hidup, jadi anggap saja ini balas dendam." Nada suara Stark seperti menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengangkat bahu. 

Nick menghela napas. Ia harus tenang. Stark tidak bisa dilawan dengan emosi. Tetapi usahanya untuk menenangkan diri gagal ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti gelas yang sama, membentur sesuatu. Nick menoleh dan melihat cangkir kosongnya bergulir di lantai diikuti suara Stark mengaduh. 

"Pegangannya rompal, sori. Tunggu, kenapa aku kesakitan? Bukannya aku tidak punya tubuh?" Racau Stark. Nick menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. 

"Sekali lagi kau sentuh cangkir kopiku, atau barang-barangku, aku akan langsung panggilkan pendeta," ancamnya dengan nada kelewat tenang. 

"Aku pikir kau atheis!" Bersamaan dengan itu, tumpukan file yang sudah disusunnya berdasarkan detail jatuh dengan suara keras ke lantai. Kesabarannya habis. Ia menyambar handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang. 

***

"Ke mana dia? Aku bisa mengembalikannya ke dimensi asalnya, tapi aku tidak mendeteksi aura orang nati atau semacamnya," tutur Strange, berdiri di tengah-tengah apartemen Nick. 

"Dia kabur begitu tahu kau yang aku hubungi. Dengar, aku tahu kau sibuk dan kerjaanmu tidak cuma di area ini saja," Nick mengisyaratkan ke sekelilingnya. Strange mengangguk pelan. 

"Tapi aku harap kau mau membuat persetujuan denganku."

"Tergantung."

***

Malam selanjutnya.

Pintu kamar apartemen Nick terbuka. "Yo, Fury? Santa Klaus datang~"

Nick segera meraih handphone-nya dan menekan sebuah tombol. "Strange? Si bodoh ini menggangguku lagi-"

"IYA IYA AKU PERGI, NIH LIHAT AKU PERGI." Pintu itu terbanting menutup. Nick menghela napas dan meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja. Tombol yang ditekannya barusan hanyalah tombol 'out'. Entah ada apa dengan Stark dan Strange selagi mereka hidup sampai-sampai arwah si mekanik itu tidak mendebatnya atau sebagainya. 

"Dasar gila."

"Kau yang gila!"

"Kutelepon-"

"IYA SENSI BANGET AH. AKU PERGI BENERAN NIH."

**Author's Note:**

> Nemu prompt-nya di postingan Tumblr. Kalau di headcanon-ku Tony ga mati, sih. Cuma ya prompt-nya kelewat lucu buat dilewatkan. Jadi sekali ini, Tony emang udah mati dan jadi hantu. 
> 
> Pertama kali nyoba nulis Nick and whoo, it's hard! Kayaknya di sini agak OOC and i'm sowwy ;w;. Dia agak mirip Tony tapi jauh lebih serius, tapi juga suka emosian dan mudah kesel jadinya ku bingung heuheu ;w;
> 
> Well, i hope my next pic is better than this. Until then, byee~


End file.
